De notas en un libro y vestuarios en llamas
by Honeynesa
Summary: Cuando Katie abandona el equipo y se enfrenta a Oliver todo se complica.


_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**DE NOTAS EN UN LIBRO Y VESTUARIOS EN LLAMAS **

Los gemelos han visto ha Oliver por primera vez en la semana furioso en la semana furioso. La conversación ha discurrido seca a la par que cortante:

-¿Habéis visto a Katie?

-No

-Estupendo...

A continuación el capitán ha continuado andando a paso rápido y con las manos cerradas en dos puños estrujando una pequeña nota. Fred y George habían pensado que quizá en ese pergamino había un nuevo planteamiento táctico para una nueva jugada quidditch que no ha quedado muy bien.

Ambos sostienen esta teoría porque nunca podrían adivinar lo que realmente hay en ella y porque creen que solo el quidditch puede enfadar a Oliver. Aunque para ser exactos ahora mismo al chico, y por primera vez desde que su padre le mostró una escoba, le trae sin cuidado el partido del fin de semana o las puñeteras tácticas porque lo único que le importa es la carta de dimisión que ha dejado Katie en su libro de adivinación.

Ese es el principal motivo de que Oliver se haya recorrido todo el castillo y haya preguntado a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, incluso acorraló a Harry a la salida de un aula peor por supuesto él no tenía ni idea.

No puede dejar de maldecir a Katie porque no entiende el motivo por el cual le deja tirado en el penúltimo partido de la temporada, porque no le ha dado explicaciones, porque no se lo ha dicho a la cara y por lo tanto no le ha dado la oportunidad de convencerla de lo contrario. Sobre todo porque está seguro de que en su dimisión ha influido ese idiota de McCarthney que tanto la persigue últimamente. Y no es que este celoso, por supuesto que no, pero es que no se imaginaba que ella fuese ese tipo de chica que lo dejan todo por estar con su novio. No creía que fuese capaz de dejar de lado al equipo, y a él (dicho sea de paso), al final de la temporada.

Cuando Oliver sale del castillo le hierve la sangre y esta interiormente enrabietado. Como última esperanza se dirige al campo de practicas porque, por lo menos antes, eso era lo que les relajaba a los dos, volar. Ahora quizá le relaje ese imbécil de McCarthney.

Llega hasta al campo y ahí esta, efectivamente, volando. Tienen que ser ella aunque de lejos ta solo parezca una pequeña mocita oscura. De hecho es ella, lo confirma cuando se acerca lo suficiente y la ve. Vuela libre, con las mejillas encendidas a con el frio viento, el pelo castaño y liso vuela con ella recogido en una coleta y por un momento se le olvidan completamente todas esas palabras que le llevan ardiendo en la lengua toda la mañana, pero en cuanto se da cuanta de que la chica lleva el uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo la ira le vuelve a inundar.

-¡¡¡Katie!!! ¡¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!! Te doy tres minutos.

Ella le mira desde arriba y desciende, deja la escoba tirada en el suelo y se acerca a él con paso firme haciendo como si el chico no la intimidase.

-Oliver...

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta mostrandole la nota.

-Pergamino ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo señorita. Quiero que me expliques a la cara los motivos de tu dimisión.

-Oliver, nosotros no tenemos nada de lo que hablar ni yo tengo nada que explicarte .- Contenta de su victoria se encamina al vestuario.

-Claro que si, soy tu capitán.

-ERAS mi capitán.

Le acaba de cerrar la puerta en sus narices y eso hace que le den ganas de fusilarla. Abre la puerta y entra mientras que ella se quita la sudadera.

-Es por ese gilipollas ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?¿De quién hablas?

-De McCarthney.

-¿Qué con él?

-Por eso dejas el equipo ¿no? Porque ahora estas saliendo con él ¿Verdad?

-¿Y tu con Angelina?- Pregunta enfurecida plantandole cara.

-No me respondas con otras pregunta .- La contesta más enfadado de lo que lo ha estado nunca mientras que la toma del brazo para acercarla.

-No me hagas TU preguntas idiotas.

-Lo mismo digo preciosa.- ¿La acaba de llamar preciosa?Sí, lo ha hacho, motivo por el que Katie guarda silencio .- Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué dimites?

Ella mantiene su silencio y comienza a encontrar tremnedamente interesante el color del suelo de los vestuarios porque no retira la mirada de él.

-¿No piensas contestar? -La levanta el mentón ar intentar que la mire a los ojos, pero no funciona.

Ella se lo piensa un poco y después sacude la cabeza negativamente. Eso hace que Oliver se cabree y mucho. Por eso la furia le nubla mente y se le cruza por la cabeza una idea propia de los gemelos Weasley.

-Espero que el agua te haga abrir esa boquita .

Sonríe maleficamente, mueca que ella no conocía hasta ahora, la empuja contra la ducha de la que tan cerca se encuentran y abre el grifo dejándola templada. Los dos se mojan y a Katie le gustaría que esa situación se acabase por eso se esfuerza en luchar contra Oliver a golpetazo limpio pero lo único que consigue es que él la coja sus dos muñecas con fuerza y se la incruste en la pared de la ducha por encima de su cabeza.

-Vete a la mierda Oliver.

-Vale, pero primero dime porque lo dejas - dice burlonamente apretando más las manos y acercando la boca al oído de la chica para susurrarle entre el agua que chorrea por todas partes y su oído.- o sino me parece que nos vamos a mojar mucho más .

Cuando ella nota su aliento sobre su oído y los labios del chico rozándola siente como un escalofrió la cubre de arriba a abajo, pasando por la columna vertebral y llevándola hasta al último nervio de su cuerpo. Pero eso no hace más que provocar que monte en cólera y por fin encuentre las fuerzas necesarias para que la suelte. Así, con las manos libres le encara por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo? No finjas que te importo.

Intenta salir de la ducha, pero él la bloquea la salida.

-Katie me importas, eres mi mejor cazadora.

Esas hubiesen destrozado su corazón sino fuese porque ya estaba hecho añicos y repegado con tiritas, por eso no le sorprende su contestación.

-No te preocupes aquí se queda Angelina que también es cazadora. Después de todo ella será más más importante para ti.

Oliver ha llegado a su limite, se ha cansado, así que la toma del hombro y la pega contra la pared de la fría ducha .

-¿Te vas por eso?¿Por Angelina?¿Habéis discutido?

En otro momento hubiese dicho nada pero ahora la furia y los celos la controlan y se siente hastiada de tanta tontería y del maldito amor adolescente.

-¡No hemos discutido!¿Qué ocurre que tanto musculo te nubla el cerebro? Dejo el equipo porque no soporte veros juntos todos los malditos días de entrenamiento. Te vi el lunes con ella cuando terminamos de jugar y los chicos decían que te ibas a declarar porque quería hablar "a solas" con ella. Yo al principio no lo creí. -Por suerte para ella el agua de la ducha esconde sus lagrimas pero no sus sollozos que salen a pasear al final de cada frase.- Pero cuando os vi entrar a la sala común juntos y tan despeinados … supe que todos tenían razón.

Oliver se odio así mismo en ese instante, por no dejar las cosas claras desde el principio por ser imbécil y no darse cuenta de su mirada perdida en el último entrenamiento.

Ve como sobre el labio tembloroso de la chica rueda una gota y se propone que será la ultima que pase por su labio sin que él la pruebe primero. Así que la besa.

Labios ansiosos y famélicos que se buscan. Respiraciones entrecortadas e intercambio de alientos. Dedos que se hunden en pieles blandas y en cabellos oscuros. Querría marcarla, hacerla suya y que ella no dudase nunca más, porque no había que dudas. Las lenguas se entrelazan. El besos se hace más húmedo, más denso, más caliente, como vapor de agua. Toda esa danza de labios se ha convertido en una declaración de intenciones.

-No puedo más, la única que me importas eres tu .- Comenta entre los restos de su aliento, se pega más a ella y ambos comprueban que podrían hacer hervir el agua en con sus cuerpos .- Como se te ocurra dejar el equipo te juro que te ato a la puerta de los vestuarios.

-Oliver yo...

Pero la morena ni puede acabar la frase, ni quiere hacerlo en el fondo, solo quiere continuar en ese beso eterno.

* * *

_**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja así que espero que no haya quedado muy mal y que os guste mucho a todos.**_


End file.
